


Hold

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Hold

It has been an hour and Hinata decided to go out of the guest room. He is clothed again and worn his cologne to take off the scent he had last night. 

"Hey." Osamu greets with a dead voice. He looked stern and rather seriouswith deadpanned face all around like usual. 

"H-Hey! Uhm I uh--" 

Osamu doesn't look to the sunshine in front and just kelt serving the plates and table. 

"You can eat now. Then I can take you to the train station so you can go home." He speaks, not letting Hinata finish. He sounded heartless. 

Hinata thought Osamu is angry. Or maybe just mad? Disappointed? 

He simply just sit and waiting. 

"Aren't you gonna join me?" 

Osamu ignores the middle blocker and just went to the sink to wash the used utensils, frying pan and other cooking materials used to cook breakfast. 

Hinata somehow felt bad. Is it because of what he said? It must be. 

He is currently thinking what to tell. He can't resist the food scent and hunger which made him eat while thinki--

He cannot believe how tasty it is!!! 

"Oh my goodness what did he put in this its so delicious!" Hinata said in his thoughts as he kept chewing, swallowing and stuffing his mouth. He never knew Osamu can cook. 

But then--

How will he talk to Osamu now? This is awkward.


End file.
